


Cleaning

by Searece



Series: Memories and Times [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Chores, Prowl cleaning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2806283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Searece/pseuds/Searece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is not Prowl's job to clean a mechling's room, but he does it anyway out of kindness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleaning

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably some AU where Prowl is one of sparkling Jazz's part-time caretakers, but it's so random I don't know.

Looking around in dismay, Prowl found his spark sinking in his chest, dread filling his being along with disgust at the thought of cleaning up this complete and total mess. Claws twitching as he wished he could just shred all of it to little bitty itty bitty bits, he set to work on making a path to the recharge berth. Before he could even think about moving any further into the room, he had to clean up the hard Lego™-type toys scattered about. Slowly, he crouched onto the floor to begin picking up the hard blocks, attaching them together by color in their chest. He went to the other toys scattered around the room, organizing the toys in a large-to-small way inside the chests they belonged to.

Next, he tenderly began to pick the fragile formal cloaks and warm winter coats upward from the floor, subconsciously categorizing each according to its color as he eventually laid them down on the berth in piles. First path made and fabrics mostly gathered, Prowl clamped his armor close to his protoform in distress as he took in the rest of the room and the absolute mess it contained.

A soft whine escaped him as he carefully worked on making a path from the berth to the closet, picking up the hangers to the coats that were lying in piles behind him. Again he turned to the berth, set the fabrics onto the corresponding hangers, heaved the pile up, and hefted the heavy weight to the closet in order to hang them all up.

After that, he turned to organize the books on the shelf according to alphabetical order according to author then title, swiftly reading both before he shuffled them into their proper places, taking off the little knickknacks to place them on top of the shelf.

Lastly, he dusted everything off, straightening something here and another thing there. He fluffed his armor up in pride, taking in the now-clean room. His job was done here.


End file.
